Text Message Stories
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: A Collection of stories in the form of text messages with Inuyasha Characters. The stories will leave you with cliffhangers, it's different, as you become part of the story which will leave you wanting more. (Romance, Mystery, Creepy, Horror, etc..) Each chapter is a different story
1. Late Night Confessions

Telling the person you love what you feel and risk losing them or hide your secrets in the dark and keep them?

Kagome: Hey Yasha are you home?

Inuyasha: I'm out with the guys. Everything ok?

Kagome: Not really

Inuyasha: What's wrong?

Inuyasha: Hold that thought for one sec

Kagome: No no. if you're busy nvm

Inuyasha: I'm all yours

Kagome: Are you sure?

Inuyasha: Just tell me Kagome

Kagome: I've been thinking

Inuyasha: Uh-oh. Danger.

Kagome: Shut up

Kagome: You know what nvm. Go back to your friends

Inuyasha: Don't get mad….but are you on your period?

Kagome: Do you know how frustrating it is when you ask me that?

Inuyasha: Let me remind you about the crazy things you did whenever your red alert strikes

Kagome: I wouldn't do something crazy if you didn't drive me crazy

Inuyasha: you wrote DICK all over my car because I wouldn't drive you to your date

Kagome: You make it sound like I used a permanent marker. Your car was dusty. I used dust

Inuyasha: Why the hell you think I'd drive you to your date?

Kagome: Why not?

Inuyasha: Because.

Kagome: You always go out on dates

Inuyasha: What does that have to do with anything?

Kagome: …..

Kagome: That means I can go out on dates with any guy I want

Inuyasha: He has to go through me first

Kagome: You don't have any say about my love life!

Inuyasha: What love life?

Kagome: I hate you

Inuyasha: Just don't break my guitar strings again

Kagome: I only did that because you ate that lasagna in the fridge I've been saving!

Inuyasha: Shows just how much I know you. I know all your hiding places.

Kagome: That doesn't mean anything. You think you know me so well

Inuyasha: No one knows you more than I do. I've know you since we were seven

Kagome: Well you're wrong

Kagome: You really know me that well

Inuyasha: Where is this coming from?

Inuyasha: So now you're not going to reply?

Inuyasha: If you don't tell me right now I swear to god I'm coming over and I will make you tell me

Kagome: I hate you

Kagome: You don't even care. I'm going crazy and you don't even care.

Inuyasha: Would I be texting you right now while I'm out with the guys if I didn't care?

Inuyasha: Tell me what's wrong

Inuyasha: Kagome

Inuyasha: Please.

Kagome: I feel like I don't even know you anymore

Inuyasha: That's not true

Kagome: Yes, it is. We used to be very close. Now it's different

Inuyasha: How is it different?

Kagome: Is Kikyo there with you?

Inuyasha: No. I haven't seen her since last week. Since the camping trip

Kagome: You expect me to believe that? You were all over each other last week. It was so gross to watch

Inuyasha: And what about you?

Kagome: What about me?

Inuyasha: You were all over that guy!

Kagome: What guy?

Inuyasha: You know damn well who I'm talking about

Inuyasha: How can you find that guy attractive?

Kagome: Excuse me. He's certifiably hot. He surfs. He's got a great bod!

Kagome: And most importantly Koga makes me feel important. He pays attention to me

Inuyasha: I pay attention to you!

Kagome: Oh please

Kagome: I'd show up naked in front of you and you wouldn't even notice.

Kagome: And if I was important to you then why would you leave with her?

Inuyasha: You showed him your drawings! I'm the only one you show them to. Why would you let him see them?

Kagome: You want to know why I showed him my drawings?! I'll tell you!

Kagome: Because when Kikyo showed up you forgot that I was even there! That was supposed to be OUR trip Yasha! Every year we go and it was just you and me. That was out thing! But it lost all its meaning when you left me so you can go with her to God knows where!

Inuyasha: I didn't go anywhere with her

Kagome: Don't lie to me

Inuyasha: I'm not

Kagome: That's it? That's all you have to say?

Kagome: You're so thick! You don't care at all because if you do then you'd…

Inuyasha: Then I'd what?

Kagome: NOTHING

Kagome: Not a freaking thing

Inuyasha: I was jealous

Kagome: WHAT

Inuyasha: And for the record fi you show up naked in front of me I will notice. Absolutely. No fucking doubt I would.

Inuyasha: You think our trips aren't important to me? YOU'RE WRONG

Inuyasha: I didn't go with Kikyo. I made you think I did. But I didn't

Kagome: I don't understand. Why would you do that?

Inuyasha: I saw you talking to that asshole and I saw you showing him your drawings and I got so mad

Inuyasha: I WAS SO FUCKING MAD I made you think I left with Kikyo but I didn't. I asked her to drop me off at the station. She left by herself.

Inuyasha: Do you remember that night when I stole my dad's old jeep and picked you up from your house?

Kagome: What does that have to do with all of this? I don't understand any of this. I want to know why you said you were jealous!

Inuyasha: I'm getting to that. Just listen

Kagome: Fine. Yes I remember. That was a long time ago. We were ten.

Inuyasha: No. Eleven. I know because you were wearing your pink hat that day

Inuyasha: The one with the flower stitches across the brim and you put Sailor Moon stickers all over it

Kagome: That was a long time ago. You still remember all that?

Inuyasha: Of course, I do! I remember a lot of things about you

Inuyasha: like that hat. Hojo got you that damned hat. For your eleventh birthday

Kagome: It was your fault that I lost it! You were driving so fast with the windows open and the wind blew it off my head

Inuyasha: I wanted you to lose it

Kagome: WHAT WHY

Inuyasha: You really liked that hat

Kagome: I LOVED that hat you jerk!

Inuyasha: I know but it was Hojo who gave it to you. I didn't like him. Or that hat

Inuyasha: I didn't like that hat because…

Kagome: Because?

Inuyasha: Because I wanted to be the reason why you're happy

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Fuck it. I'm telling you the truth now. Everything

Kagome: It's what I want to hear from you

Inuyasha: Do you remember that same night how scared you were when that old jeep broke down on us?

Kagome: Yes, I know we were going to be in trouble. You walked me home

Inuyasha: Do you remember what else happened that night Kagome?

Kagome: I don't know

Inuyasha: I kissed you

Inuyasha: That night. Outside your gate

Kagome: You said it was a joke. The kiss

Inuyasha: Biggest lie of my life

Kagome: Are you joking now Yasha?

Inuyasha: Not this time

Kagome: Why?

Kagome: Why did you kiss me?

Inuyasha: I told you that night

Kagome: No you didn't

Inuyasha: I did. I whispered it in your ear

Kagome: But you said it so quietly I didn't hear the words. And you said that one day you'd tell me

Inuyasha: Would you like to hear the words now?

Kagome: Yes

Inuyasha: Look out your window.

End


	2. Kagome

Kagome

***Note: Inuyasha is in his human forum when all this happens. The night of the full moon****

Kagome: you asleep?

Inuyasha: no…guess you're not either :P

Kagome: can't…it's the wind…sounds like cats fighting. What's your excuse? :P

Inuyasha: Studying

Kagome: so that's what they call porn now? Lol :p

Inuyasha: kagome wtf!

Kagome: not denying it? Lol

Inuyasha: still can't believe what Miroku did today!

Kagome: me neither…that boy has issues…

Kagome: wtf the winds so loud…that doesn't sound normal lol

Inuyasha: no wind over here. Just rain

Kagome: lucky you. I need my beauty sleep! :p

Inuyasha: damn right you do lol 😉

Kagome: what? You mean I look

Kagome: shit I think I heard footsteps on the gravel outside

Inuyasha: get your crazy dad to check it out :p

Kagome: I'm home alone! The fam are on holiday remember? I told you this!

Inuyasha: Really? Till when? We should hand out :D

Kagome: They really sound like footsteps but there's something odd about them…I should look out the window but my bed is so warm!

Inuyasha: Sure you wanna look out the window when you're alone? What if there really is someone there in your garden, looking up at you? :p

Kagome: NOT FUNNY INUYASHA

Inuyasha: wow chill….I'm sure it's nothing

Kagome: Gonna check brb

Inuyasha: If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood

Inuyasha: Who ya gonna call?

Kagome: Inuyasha there's someone in the garden!

Inuyasha: What really?

Kagome: I can see a mans back…

Inuyasha: What's he doing?

Kagome: He's…..looking for something? On his hands and knees in the bushes….

Inuyasha: hahaha he must be high…probably looking for his drugs :p

Kagome: Inuyasha this is serious! What should I do?

Inuyasha: Nothing? He'll probably go away by himself 😊

Kagome: omg now he's digging with his bare hands….he's ruining the garden!

Kagome: shit he's turning around

Inuyasha: What does he look like?

Kagome: INUYASHA WTF THIS ISN'T FUNNY

Inuyasha: What?

Kagome: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?

Inuyasha: What are you talking about?

Kagome: I can see that it's you! In my garden! How are you writing here without touching your phone? Look up! I'm by the window can't you hear me banging on it?

Inuyasha: Fuck kagome now you're scaring me too… I'm definitely not in your garden. That's not me.

Kagome: STOP PLAYING AROUND. I can see your face and you're wearing that stupid football jacket that you're so proud of!

Inuyasha: It must be someone who looks like me…. Honestly kagome I am at home. I wouldn't play around like that…😊

Kagome: It has to be a friend of yours yasha…playing a sick prank….how else could he be wearing your jacket?

Inuyasha: There are loads of jackets like that! My friends don't look anything like me…. You just have me on your mind 😉

Kagome: he's digging again

Kagome: Fucking leave already!

Inuyasha: kagome, do you have a gun in your house?

Kagome: Don't be stupid Inuyasha. I couldn't shoot anyone.

Inuyasha: You don't have to use it, just show that you're carrying.

Kagome: Doesn't that jacket have your name on the back?

Inuyasha: yeah the team all got one with their name on it

Kagome: I can see your fucking name!

Inuyasha: What

Kagome: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS INUYASHA

Inuyasha: kagome that jacket is in my closet….

Kagome: FUCK HE'S SEEN ME

Kagome: WHY IS HE SMILING LIKE THAT

Kagome: HE'S COMING

Kagome: CALL THE COPS!

Inuyasha: KAGOME!

Inuyasha: KAGOME PICK UP

Inuyasha: I've called the cops, told them there's a break-in attempt at your place. They said they're on their way but it'll take about half an hour

Inuyasha: kagome are you there?

Kagome: it's in the house. Can't talk I have to be quiet. Lights off. I'm in a closed with a knife. Hard to type shaking too much

Inuyasha: fuck fuck fuck hang in there kagome the police will be there in 20 mins….do you know where he is?

Kagome: IT. Not he. The look it had when it saw me Inuyasha….no person could look like that…

Inuyasha: Jesus Christ, does it know where you are?

Kagome: no I grabbed the knife when I saw it running towards the house and I got in the closet when I heard it breaking in

Inuyasha: ok good you'll be fine…a druggie doesn't have the brains to find something hiding in the closet..the police will be there soon!

Kagome: oh god its calling out to me

Kagome: it doesn't sound like you at all Inuyasha

Kagome: its voice is so deep

Kagome: filling the house

Kagome: filling my head

Inuyasha: what is it saying

Kagome: "Come out Kagome"

Kagome: "I just want to look at you"

Kagome: it keeps repeating that over and over

Kagome: have I gone mad Inuyasha?

Kagome: is this what that feels like?

Inuyasha: just 10 more minutes kagome! Keep it together! You are so strong you will get through this

Kagome: its coming up the stairs but so..slowly…irregular steps

Kagome: why does it look like you Inuyasha? Why you?

Inuyasha: I don't know kagome! Please believe me

Kagome: can you make it stop?

Kagome: please make it stop?

Inuyasha: I would if I could I promise you

Kagome: it's at the end of the hall

Kagome: Inuyasha I didn't say anything to my parents when they left

Kagome: I was listening to music

Kagome: is that the last time I see them?

Inuyasha: kagome

Kagome: this has something to do with you inu…only you can it stop… think fast…

Inuyasha: I DON'T KNOW KAGOME GOD PLEASE

Kagome: please….

Inuyasha: it might be…. Because I think about you so much

Inuyasha: I think about you all the time

Kagome: so stop

Inuyasha: I don't know how

Kagome: it's scraping something on the walls getting closer…. Please Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: I'm trying. I'm trying so hard

Kagome: it's slowing down. Try harder.

Kagome: Whatever you're doing, it's working.

Kagome: It stopped. I can't hear anything.

Inuyasha: really? Don't go out yet! Stay put until the police get there!

Kagome: What should I tell them if he's gone?

Inuyasha: EVERYTHING kagome EVERYTHING you told me

Kagome: I didn't know you felt that way about me, Inuyasha 😊

Inuyasha: I'm so glad it stopped

Kagome: Can you come over in the morning? I really need to see you 😊

Inuyasha: of course kagome, I will be there

Kagome: Great! Can't wait!

Inuyasha: kagome…..

Inuyasha: kagome, how do I know this I you?

Kagome went offline

END


	3. Leave Already

Leave Already

**Sango and Miroku**

Miroku: Hey wud

Sango: nothing home alone bored. Wbu and shouldn't you be asleep it's like 2am

Miroku: I couldn't sleep because my brother is snoring too much and he just had to sleep in here with me. And speak for yourself why are you up?

Sango: oh I couldn't sleep. Everything I turn around I feel like someone or something is watching me

Miroku: oh well I mean if you want I could drive over and sleep with you ;P

Sango: REALLY MIROKU! NO WAY IN A MILLIION YEARS WOULD I LET YOU

Miroku: geez calm down just playing

Sango: I think I hear a knock on my door hold on I will brb

Miroku: wait!

Sango: what do you want now?

Miroku: is there possible anyone you know that would knock on your door at 2am? If not be careful

Sango: it's fine Miroku your just an overprotective friend

Miroku: yeah, yeah whatever (friendzone much)

Sango: ….miroku I just looked outside and no one was there… im scared now

Miroku: it's ok just don't worry about it. Go to sleep you need it

Sango: WHAT!? You saying I need my beauty sleep because I'm ugly?!

Miroku: no it's not that just get some rest. And what I can tell you is your far from ugly. Gn now

Sango: no wait I'm scared I just heard another knock but this time it's from my window….

Miroku: isn't your window on the second floor

Sango: … yeah

Sango: it won't stop knocking what do I do

Sango: I'm scared Miroku help

Sango: its scaring me Miroku

Sango: Miroku…

Miroku was active 3 minutes ago

Sango: GOD MIROKU ANSWER YOUR PHONE YOUR SCARING ME NOW

Miroku: geez …. Sango calm down I just went to use the bathroom

Sango: I hear footsteps….. I'm scared what do I do

Miroku: CALL THE POLICE

Sango: I locked my room door and the police said they will be here soon

Sango: it's banging on my door

Sango: why can't it leave already

Miroku was active 5 minutes ago

Miroku: Miroku's gone, you're next

END


	4. Deaf

Deaf

**Kagome Story**

SANGO'S POINT OF VIEW

The other day, I was talking online with Kagome over Skype.

(Kagome) She said, "Some weird things have been happening to me lately."

(Sango) I replied with a quick "sure tell me."

(Kagome) "I never really believed in this whole ghost or paranormal things up until now so I'm a bit nervous and I think I might just be over reacting but the doctors haven't found anything psychologically wrong with me so? If you're just gonna think I'm crazy then tell me now cuz I'll just leave."

I could tell from her reluctance that this must have been really freaking her out. I assured her.

(Kagome) "ok. Here it goes then." She said and then typed up her story.

(Kagome) "it began a few weeks ago after I read some ridiculous chain letter that I didn't forward. I didn't think anything of it because, like I said, I didn't believe in that stuff and the chain letter was something about creatures wearing human skin that blend in with humans I don't know, I don't really think it's related but it started after I deleted it."

(Kagome) "it first started at the market. While I was in line, I noticed that the bagger was staring at me. He was smiling a bit too uncomfortably at me. Like, he wasn't using his muscles to smile, it was more like someone took two fingers to his cheeks and pulled upwards to draw the corner of his lips into a smile? I know that it sounds way stupid, doesn't it?"

(Kagome) "Anyways, I smiled politely at him and took my groceries from the end of the belt when he finished bagging them. I freed up a hand and I thanked him for his service. And that's when it happened. His lips moved and he said in a deep voice, "You're welcome, miss." I stood there in complete shock for a moment. I figured I must have been exhausted because there's no way that just happened."

(Kagome) "The next day, I was walking down the street. The air was chill and cold, and I was enjoying all the smells and sensations of the upcoming fall. That's when it happened again. I saw a woman staring at me. She didn't take her eyes off me. She had that same eerie smile. It was uncomfortable. As she got closer to me, she parted her lips and spoke to me: "Nice weather today, isn't it miss?" And then nodded and kept walking. I stopped in my tracks once more. It was dizzying because of its impossibility."

(Kagome) "several other people spoke to me since then. It was always innocuous things like, "Need any help today, ma'am? Or "You're looking lovely today", nothing vicious, the strangers were all very friendly albeit all with that same creepy grin, but the mere fact it was HAPPENING was terrifying and yet also strangely hope brining? Does that sound right?"

(Kagome)" I don't know, but soon, everywhere I went, I would hear voices of certain people I was near exchanging pleasantries with me. I even told my doctor this and he assured me that no, it isn't possible that this could happen. And yet it IS happening to me!"

(Sango) Frankly, I was confused as shit. "Look that's all great and all but uhm, people talking to you and saying nice things isn't at all paranormal experience, even if they smile weird..." **It was the next thing she said that changed my mind.**

(Kagome)" And THAT'S the response most people would have. But here's the thing: some how I am hearing these people talk when I can't hear anything else; I don't hear birds, I don't hear cars driving down the street, I don't hear the tapping of the keys on my keypad. I don't hear anything. **I don't hear anything because I've been fully deaf since I was 4."**

END


	5. Crash

Crash

**conversion between Kagome and her mom Ai**

Kagome: mom!

mom: What's up honey?

Kagome: I'm in trouble

mom: Oh God, Kagome

mom: What have you done now?

Kagome: mom, I've had an accident

Kagome: I'm fine, I don't think I'm hurt, but

mom: what happened? Where are you?

Kagome: I don't know where I am

Kagome: I'm really scared

Kagome: I'm really scared

mom: How can you NOT where you are?

Kagome: Idk…I can't tell

Kagome: mom, I think I'm under

mom under what?

mom did you flip your car?

Kagome: MOM HELP ME!

mom: Calm down Kagome

mom: Look around you

mom: Do you see any street signs or landmarks?

mom: a grocery stores? A bank?

mom: Honey? I need you to tell me where you are

Kagome: mom, I'm so scared

mom: I know you are, but baby

mom: I need you to give me more information

mom: Now, where are you? Can you tell me?

Kagome: mom, I'm underwater

Kagome: I'm underwater mom

mom: what how?

Kagome: It was snowing, I must have passed out when I was driving. I'm sorry mom

mom: It's ok honey, it's alright. Stay calm for me

Kagome: K

mom: And you are not hurt?

Kagome: I don't think so; my back hurts a bit but I think I just hit the seat hard or something

Kagome: It's dark, so cold

mom: Is there water coming into the car?

Kagome: yes, a little. It's just below the seat, I have my feet pulled up, knees in my chest, it's freezing cold. I'm shivering hardcore

mom: Are you floating or submerged? Can you get out?

Kagome: Mom I'm UNDER the water, like completely

Kagome: mom I' must have been out for some time for this to happened

mom: why do you say that? Can you see the surface above you? How far is it?

Kagome: Its frozen over, the water is all ICE

Kagome: I can't see the surface, mom. I'm scared

Kagome: I might be on the bottom, but I don't think so, I don't see the bottom either

mom: So, you can't get out?

Kagome: I think it's like all around me, I can see it out of every window

Kagome: I'm sealed in

mom: The ice particles must be keeping the car from flooding. That's working to our favor…I'm going to get you out of there. Trust me

Kagome: K

mom: Okay, back to where you are, where are you coming from?

Kagome: Sango's house, there was this party

mom: A party?

Kagome: yes mom

mom: I thought you were at the movies?

mom:were you drinking?

mom: Okay, so which road do you remember being on last? This is important, honey. Think really hard.

Kagome: idk, I think it was 15

Kagome: Douglas county 15

Kagome: Sango lives in Orem

mom: Can you map it? Use your GPS on your phone

Kagome: my map apps

Kagome: Great minds think alike

mom: Did it work? Let me know asap

Kagome: It just keeps saying calibrating, fuck

Kagome:sorry

mom: It's okay under the circumstances

Kagome: I have no cell service, just a weak Wi-Fi signal from somewhere, maybe a business nearby?

mom: I'll google it

Kagome: K

mom: There's 9 lakes between Orem and Alexandria on County 15,3 of them have businesses nearby

mom: You're in one of those, it's a start

mom: I'm calling 911, brb

Kagome: K

Kagome: mom

mom: I'm getting in my car, I'm coming to search for you

Kagome: mom!

mom: Yes, baby

Kagome: I don't feel good, I'm dizzy, like I'm going to throw up

mom: You should be in shock

mom: I need you to do something for me?

Kagome: What?

mom: Unbuckle your seat belt and check yourself over completely

mom: Okay? Are you doing it?

Kagome: yes

mom: Kagome?

Kagome: I'm sorry mom

mom: It's okay. You're going to be fine

Kagome: no

Kagome: I'm not fine, I'm bleeding

mom: OH, honey

Kagome: glad you made me check

mom: How bad is the bleeding?

Kagome: It's my back, lower right side, a clump of frozen black red ice, prolly why I didn't feel it

mom: It was numb

Kagome: yeah

Kagome: I don't know what to do mom

mom: I'm on my way baby, I'm going to find you

Kagome: am I going to die?

mom: No, we're going to stop the bleeding

Kagome: but there's so much of it, frozen to the seat, my clothes

mom: Kagome, what are you wearing?

Kagome: Jeans, my baseball tee, and my supernatural hoodie, Chucks

mom: Are you wearing a belt?

Kagome: yeah, the one that looks like a seat belt ironic

mom: Alright, here's what you're going to do

mom: Take off your sweat shirt and fold it into a tight bundle

Kagome: K

Kagome: done

mom: Take off your belt and strap your sweatshirt like a big bandage over the wound. You need to apply heavy and direct pressure

Kagome: how tight?

mom: As tight as you can stand and then a little more, okay?

Kagome: I did it, it hurts now, so bad

mom: whatever you do, do not take that bandage off

Kagome: find me, mom, hurry, please

mom: I'm coming baby

mom: I need your help

Kagome: I'm so tired

mom: I need you to turn on the hazard light, just press the button with a red triangle on it

Kagome: I don't see it

mom: It's on the center of the dashboard. Look above the cd player

mom: I can't do this, so sleepy

mom: the lights will help me find you, please press the button

mom: Kagome, Baby?

Kagome: they're flashing, good idea

mom: I'm looking for the lights baby, I'm almost there

Kagome: Shit, low battery

mom: Do you have your charger?

Kagome: only works if the car is running

mom: Well shit

Kagome: ooooh!:)

mom: Shut up.:)

mom: Okay, So how is the wound? Still bleeding?

mom: Kagome?

mom: Honey

mom: Are you there?

mom: Please respond to me

mom: Kagome

Kagome: fell asleep

mom: you have to stay awake, Kagome

Kagome: water woke me up, its higher now

Kagome: my body heat and breathing must be melting the ice outside the windows

mom: Kagome

Kagome: bandage is soaked through

mom: Don't take it off. Find something else dry to put on it. Press on it as hard as you can

Kagome: I'm in the backseat, out of the water for now

mom: Okay, that's good. That was smart baby

Kagome: mom

mom: Yes, baby

Kagome: I love you

Kagome: I'm sorry you're not going to see me graduate

mom: Don't say that. You're going to be fine

Kagome: I'm sorry I'll never get married

mom: stop it. I'm almost there

Kagome: I'll never have kids, grandkids for you, that sucks

mom: Kagome please. You can't think like that

Kagome: do you see my flashers?

mom: …

Kagome: do you see them in the dark?

mom: I'm trying. I'm sorry, snow has covered everything, but I'll find you. I'm coming

Kagome: I love you mom

mom: No, fight dammit

Kagome: Goodbye mom

mom: Let the water in! Break the glass! Kick it out right now

Kagome: I'll drown

mom: You have to do it, with whatever you have left in you

Kagome: I can't

mom: The water will crash around you. There will be an incredible peace and then I'll be there

Kagome: Goodbye mom

mom: Please Kagome, trust me

Kagome lost connection

Alexandria PD Motor Vehicle Accident Report #MN0280005

Ai Higurashi (41/f/w) of Alexadria reported an accident at an unknown lake along Douglas County82(see attached 9-1-1 transcript)

Caller reported that her daughter Kagome Higurashi (18/f/w) of Alexadria was trapped in her vehicle beneath the ice and had manage to message back and forth with her via a chat app. Officers and paramedics were dispatched at 0001

First responders failed to locate the trapped vehicle on initial searches of the are lakes

Mrs. Ai Higurashi found the vehicle 4th under the ice at the southern end of Lake Brophy near Brophy Lak RV Park and resort, she had cleared the snow revealing hazard flashers, pin-pointing the vehicle and her daughter

A medical team and both police and fire personnel freed the body of Kagome Higurashi from the wreckage 47 minutes after arrival on the scene

Police Chief Alien Stated, she was not breathing. She had no blood flow, her body temp was 10 degrees below normal. We were all certain that she was gone

Ai Higurashi an area ER nurse lead the team in a cardiopulmonary bypass resuscitation claiming that her daughter's hypothermia and lower body temp meant she could survive without oxygen for at least an hour

she demanded the team trust her

Kagome Higurashi made a full recovery

END


	6. Are You Awake

Are You Awake

Unknown: Hey.  
Unknown: U awake?  
Kagome: Yes.  
Kagome: Who is this?  
Unknown: You know it's 4am, right?  
Kagome: Yes. Maybe I'm a night owl.  
Unknown: Or maybe ur scared.  
Kagome: Whoever this is, it's not funny.  
Kagome: I'm blocking you.  
Unknown: NO. Wait.  
Unknown: I'm like you.  
Unknown: I'm mean, I'm scared like you.  
Kagome: What do u mean?  
Unknown: The creeper man.  
Kagome: How do u know about that?  
Unknown: Because I've seen him too.  
Kagome: How do you know I've seen him?  
Unknown: Because I read your blog.  
Kagome: I use an alias.  
Unknown: I know. I tracked you down using the URL.  
Kagome: Are you a hacker or something?  
Unknown: Not much to do at night when ur not sleeping :).  
Kagome: How do I know you've actually seen him?  
Unknown: I can describe him.  
Kagome: U read my blog. U would already know what he looks like.  
Kagome: Tell me the only thing that can make him go away.  
Unknown: Light.  
Unknown: U turn the light on.  
Kagome: And what happens?  
Unknown: He vanishes.  
Kagome: And when u turn it off?  
Unknown: He's there again. Watching.  
Kagome: Ok. Maybe you've seen him.  
Unknown: I see him every night.  
Kagome: Me too.  
Unknown: When do u sleep?  
Kagome: A few hours between when the sun comes up and school starts. You?  
Unknown: I wear a face mask and keep all the lights on.  
Unknown: But lately I haven't slept much.  
Kagome: Me either.  
Kagome: Do you think there are others like us?  
Unknown: Your the only other person I know of.  
Kagome: What does he want?  
Unknown: Have you ever turned the lights off and pretended to be asleep.  
Kagome: Yes.  
Unknown: What does he do?  
Kagome: I can hear him creeping toward me.  
Unknown: Me too.  
Kagome: He gets close and I can feel his breath. It's cold.  
Unknown: Yes.  
Kagome: But then I freak out and turn on the light.  
Unknown: What if he wants to tell us something?

Kagome: What if he wants to kill us?  
Unknown: I think we should work together.  
Unknown: Maybe we can help each other.  
Unknown: I've tried recording him with my laptop. I can see him on the live feed. But he never shows up on the recording.  
Kagome: How does that help us?  
Unknown: I can hack into your laptop and watch you while you're sleeping.  
Kagome: Who's creepier you or him?  
Unknown: Hear me out. I'll watch him while you sleep and see what he does.  
Unknown: You can plug your lamp into a remote that I can access from the web.  
Unknown: If he does anything dangerous, I'll turn on the lamp and he'll disappear.  
Kagome: I don't know…  
Unknown: U can do the same for me.  
Kagome: Watch you?  
Unknown: Yes. I can walk u through it. That way we'll be like each other's guardian angels.  
Unknown: We just have to sleep at different times.  
Kagome: I'm scared.  
Unknown: I am too. But maybe we can figure out what he wants.  
Kagome: Ok. I'm in.  
Kagome: Hey. What's ur name?  
Hojo: Hojo. Good to meet you Kagome.  
Hojo: WAKE UP!  
Kagome: WHAT HAPPENED?  
Hojo: The lamp took a second to turn on.  
Hojo: His face was so close to yours.  
Kagome: I didn't feel anything.  
Kagome: Maybe this is too dangerous.  
Hojo: It looked like maybe he was whispering something.  
Hojo: Do u remember anything?  
Kagome: No. I don't think so.  
Kagome: I think I had a dream that I was cold.  
Hojo: Do remember any words? Something he said?  
Kagome: Nothing…  
Hojo: We have to find out what he wants.  
Hojo: I can't go on like this.  
Hojo: I lost my job.  
Hojo: I'm going to lose my apartment.  
Kagome: Moving won't help.  
Kagome: I switched rooms.  
Kagome: I've even stayed at friend's houses.  
Kagome: He's always there.  
Hojo: I know. I know. That's why we have to figure this out.  
Hojo: We're in this together.  
Kagome: Right.  
Hojo: Ok. It's my turn.  
Hojo: You'll be watching?  
Kagome: Yes.  
Kagome: HOJO  
Kagome: HOJO R U THERE?  
Hojo: YES. I'M HERE.  
Hojo: Did something happen?  
Kagome: He started moving toward you.  
Kagome: I panicked. I'm sorry.  
Hojo: That's all right.  
Kagome: I have an idea.  
Kagome: What if you turn out the light and pretend to be asleep?  
Kagome: That way we can remember what he says.  
Hojo: I don't know.  
Kagome: Otherwise, this could be the rest of our lives.  
Hojo: It's worth a try.  
Kagome: Lie back down on the side closest to him.  
Hojo: What about the light?  
Kagome: I'll turn it on again if he gets too close.  
Kagome: U ready?  
Hojo: Ok.  
Hojo: Is he there?  
Kagome: Yeah.  
Hojo: What's he doing?  
Kagome: He moving toward you.  
Hojo: How close is he?  
Kagome: Getting close.  
Hojo: I can feel it. He's cold.  
Kagome: Stay put. He's leaning in.  
Hojo: Kagome?  
Kagome: He's right near your face.  
Hojo: He's not saying anything.  
Kagome: I know.  
Hojo: What?  
Kagome: Don't look.  
Hojo: Why?  
Hojo: I'm turning on the light.  
Hojo: It won't work!  
Kagome: I'm sorry, Hojo.  
Kagome: I disconnected it.  
Hojo: KAGOME!  
Kagome: Like u said we can't go on like this.  
Kagome: I remember what he said to me.  
Kagome: What he whispered.  
Kagome: He said I only need one.

END


	7. Cruise Ship Vacation

Cruise Ship Vacation

Inuyasha: Hey babe  
Kagome: Hey  
Inuyasha: I miss u  
Kagome: Miss you too  
Inuyasha: How's the cruise? Glad u finally have service  
Kagome: Yeah me too  
Inuyasha: Any of the passengers get seasick and puke in front of u yet?  
Kagome: Not yet  
Inuyasha: Let's hope it stays that way  
Kagome: Yeah let's hope  
Inuyasha: Can I give u a call? I wanna hear ur voice  
Kagome: Not a good time right now  
Inuyasha: Why? Is everything OK?  
Kagome: Something weird's going on  
Inuyasha: What do u mean?  
Kagome: People have been disappearing  
Inuyasha: What?  
Inuyasha: Disappearing?  
Inuyasha: Kag U still there?  
Kagome: Sorry still here  
Kagome: Was talking to my dad  
Inuyasha: What do u mean disappearing?  
Kagome: Like off the boat  
Inuyasha: Holy crap  
Inuyasha: That's wild  
Kagome: Yeah  
Inuyasha: Did they fall off the boat or something?  
Kagome: Not funny Tim  
Inuyasha: Sorry lol  
Inuyasha: So these ppl are just like gone?  
Kagome: Yeah  
Inuyasha: How?  
Kagome: No one knows  
Kagome: First person to go was this 7 year old boy, like a week and a half ago  
Inuyasha: Wow  
Inuyasha: Feel bad for his parents  
Kagome: Yeah it was really sad. They were hysterical  
Kagome: They searched the entire boat but couldn't find him at all  
Kagome: All his stuff's exactly where he left it so they don't think he ran off to hide somewhere  
Kagome: And then the diving crew searched the surrounding waters but couldn't find him either  
Inuyasha: That's horrible  
Kagome: Six more people have gone missing since then  
Inuyasha: Are u serious?  
Kagome: Including the captain  
Inuyasha: Jesus  
Inuyasha: And no one has any idea what happened to them?  
Kagome: None  
Inuyasha: Do the police know?  
Kagome: Yeah they've been alerted but there's no suspects right now  
Kagome: It's like they just vanished into thin air  
Inuyasha: That's really messed up  
Kagome: Everyone's really freaked out right  
Inuyasha: Yeah I don't blame them  
Kagome: The ship's headed back early so we'll be in Boston by tomorrow night  
Kagome: But I just wanna be off of here right now  
Kagome: Off this damn boat  
Inuyasha: U'll be back with me soon  
Inuyasha: On land  
Inuyasha: Where u belong  
Kagome: Yeah hopefully. If I make it through the night

Inuyasha: Don't say that  
Kagome: Sorry. Things just feel so weird right now  
Inuyasha: Nothing's going to happen to you  
Kagome: I hope not  
Inuyasha: I promise  
Kagome: My parents are about to turn in, I better go too  
Inuyasha: Alright babe  
Kagome: Good night Tim  
Inuyasha: Love u, sleep tight Kagome  
Kagome: Love you too  
a few hours later  
Kagome: INUYASHA  
Kagome: INUYASHA ARE YOU AWAKE?  
Inuyasha: What's up babe? It's really late, are u OK?  
Kagome: My parents are gone  
Inuyasha: Ur sure they didn't just go to the bathroom or for a walk or something?  
Kagome: We were told not to leave our rooms at all  
Kagome: Inu I'm scared  
Kagome: I don't know what to do  
Inuyasha: Just stay calm Kag  
Inuyasha: Have u tried calling them?  
Kagome: Both their phones are still here and they wouldn't leave without their phones  
Kagome: Or telling me  
Kagome: Something's really wrong  
Inuyasha: OK just stay calm  
Kagome: I'm trying  
Inuyasha: Can u go tell the crew what happened?  
Kagome: We're not supposed to leave our cabins  
Inuyasha: This is an emergency Kag  
Inuyasha: U have to report this  
Kagome: Okay  
Kagome: It's just a few decks above me  
Kagome: Will you stay with me?  
Inuyasha: Yeah I'll be right here Kag, I'm not going anywhere  
Kagome: Okay  
Kagome: I'm heading up right now  
Inuyasha: I'm sure ur parents are fine. There's a logical explanation for this  
Inuyasha: There has to be  
Kagome: I really hope so  
Kagome: God I've never seen the deck so empty before  
Kagome: Even the bartenders are gone  
Inuyasha: How close are you to the crew?  
Kagome: I'm almost there  
Inuyasha: Good  
Kagome: Oh my God  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kagome: They're not here  
Inuyasha: How is that possible?  
Kagome: And I just realized something  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kagome: The ship's not even moving  
Inuyasha: Are u serious?  
Kagome:: This isn't right  
Inuyasha: Where could the crew have gone?  
Kagome: I have no idea  
Kagome: I'm starting to freak out  
Kagome: We're in the middle of the ocean with no one controlling the boat  
Inuyasha: There has to be someone around  
Inuyasha: Knock on some doors  
Kagome: I am  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Yeah babe?  
Kagome: The doors to all the rooms are unlocked  
Kagome: And there isn't a single person in any of them  
Inuyasha: Are you sure?  
Kagome: I just went through like fifteen cabins  
Kagome: Every single room is empty  
Kagome: I'm about to lose it  
Inuyasha: Just breathe Kagome, stay with me  
Inuyasha: U need to keep ur head  
Kagome: I think I'm the only one on this ship right now  
Inuyasha: Can u call the police?  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
Inuyasha: Yeah?  
Kagome: There's someone behind me  
Inuyasha: Who?  
Kagome: I don't know  
Kagome: He's just standing there  
Inuyasha: A passenger?  
Kagome: I don't know who it is  
Inuyasha: What does he look like?  
Kagome: He's wearing a suit. But I can't see his face  
Kagome: And he won't respond to me  
Inuyasha: Kag don't go near him  
Kagome: I need to see who he is  
Inuyasha: No Kag don't do that  
Kagome:: I'm going to see who he is  
Kagome: We're the only two people on this boat right no  
Inuyasha: Please Kagome, don't  
Inuyasha: I'm begging you  
Inuyasha: Kagome answer me  
Inuyasha: Babe just tell me what's going on  
Inuyasha: Babe?  
Unknown: Hello Inuyasha.  
Tim: Who the hell is this?  
Unknown: Come join the cruise.  
Tim: Who are you?  
Unknown: Goodbye, Inuyasha.  
Tim: What'd u do with Kagome?  
Tim: I'm calling the police  
The cruise ship was found a week later. All 524 passengers were missing. Authorities located a painting of a faceless man in a suit, similar to the one described within this text exchange.

END


	8. True Friends

True Friends

 _(I've had a rough couple of months, splitting up with my abusive partner, changing stores for work, and moving to a new place. I have scraped together basic furniture but have no luxuries like a washing machine, TV, or stereo. I also regularly walk 35 minutes to work, then wait 45 minutes in the dark to catch the last bus home. My closest friends and family all live in another state, about a 10-hour drive away. This year my birthday falls on a long weekend. My best friend rings me early on the Friday morning.)_

 **Inuyasha:** "Hey, how are you? Sorry if I woke you."

 **Kagome:** "No, that's okay. I've got to see if the laundromat is open today, anyway. I'm okay. How are you?"

 **Inuyasha:** "I'm good. Since I got a bonus at work, Miroku, Sango, Koga, and I are on a road trip down the coast. Just thought I'd check in on you."

 **Kagome:** "Oh, that's sweet. I hope you guys have a good time. Say hi to everyone."

 **Inuyasha:** "Will do. Any plans for your birthday?"

 **Kagome:** "Nope. Just some housework."

 _(We chatted for a few minutes before hanging up. A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find my friends. My best friend had bought me a good secondhand car with six months rego on it, a new washing machine and dryer, TV, and stereo, among other little things. My friends then hired a trailer, packed up the car, and made the long trip to surprise me for my birthday. They had booked a nice motel, took me shopping for new clothes, out for dinner on my birthday and sightseeing around the city, before flying home on Sunday, without me spending a cent. My best friend had spent pretty much all of the money from his bonus on the car and other things for my flat, while my other friends had pooled their money and paid for their flights, the motel, and shopping. I will be ever grateful for their love and support.)_

END


End file.
